


you are the only minion 4 me

by zuoanji



Category: Minions (2015), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crack, Daddy Kink, Multi, deLETE THIS, female minions, hentai dirty talk, lol ignore this, minion porn, shit kink, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoanji/pseuds/zuoanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minion yuu and minion mika make th sweet yaoiz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol

"I'm home!" Mika shouted as he entered their house, kicking off his shoes at the entrance. Upon receiving no reply, Mika scanned the corridor for any sign of his lover. He walked towards the living room and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw a certain someone, laying on the couch wearing absolutely nothing. His flawless, yellow legs were clearly to be seen as he stretched them out, presenting Mika a good view on his minion cock. 

"Mhmm" Mika said and stepped forward, turned on by the sight in front of him. His dick was clearly hard in his pants, the bulge visible to Yuu. The smaller minion of the two, Yuu, stood up and slipped Mika's weird minion pants off his shoulder and stared at his hard, sexy, yellow cock. He couldn't wait to milk his yellow cum out of him until he was dry. 

The raven-haired minion couldn't resist wrapping his lips around the other's cock, sucking hard. He drew a moan out of the taller minion, and Mika took off his minion glasses, his blue eyes now clearly visible to the other. Yuu looked up as he sucked hard on Mika's length, his emerald eyes shimmering with need. Mika suddenly gripped him by his ugly minion hair and pulled him off.  "Turn around," he whispered in a husky voice and Yuu obeyed, presenting his flawless, plump minion ass to the other. 

Mika didn't waste any time, he buried his face between the soft yellow cheeks and flicked his tongue over the other's entrance. The smaller minion moaned at the sudden stimulation, his legs feeling weak all of sudden. He pushed his tongue inside, feeling the other minion's hips twitch at the sudden invasion. Mika worked his tongue in and outside Yuuichirou, until his hole was wet and loose, ready for his big minion cock. He pulled away, admiring the mess the other had become; his cheeks were flushed, his bean-like body covered in sweat as he panted heavily. 

"Are you ready for my big minion cock?" Mika purred huskily, positioning his cock at the other's entrance. 

Yuuichirou nodded hastily, his own length throbbing with need. He couldn't wait to shoot his thick yellow minion cum all over the carpet as Mika pounded into him. His wishes had been granted; Mika pushed in with no warning, stretching his walls out much, much more than his fingers did. But it didn't hurt him; after all he was used to being abused like that. A moan ripped from his throat as the blond-haired minion began to move inside him, his cock rubbing all the spots that made the other go weak. 

"Shit...Yuu! I'm gonna shoot my minion cum inside your dirty yellow ass!" Mika screamed, his orgasm nearing. 

Their breathing grew more ragged as Mika kept slamming into the other minion, his length twitching inside of Yuu. Yuu's cock however had been abandoned; leaking pre-cum nonstop as his ass was being pounded into. A few more thrusts were enough to send Mika over the edge, a long moan falling from his lips as he released his thick minion cum inside of Yuu. The feeling of his ass being filled to the brim was enough to make the other orgasm as well; his yellow cum splattering all over their carpet as he screamed out Mika's name. 

Still high from their orgasm, they breathed heavily and Mika pulled out, admiring how his yellow cum dripped out of the other's hole. 

"Wow, wow. What a mess," he smirked, his lips mere inches away from Yuuichirou's ear. 

The smaller minion just shuddered and smiled. He surely was happy to milk the other's cock soon again.


	2. bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minion Mika and Yuu try kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somebody asked for chapter 2

"M-mika..." the smaller minion moaned as he tugged against the restrictions which were tightly bound around his wrists. 

"Shh," Mika hushed, placing a finger on the other minion's lips, "It's gonna be reallll good. I'll satisfy you with my thick minion dick." 

"Ok..." the raven-haired minion gave in,relaxing against the bounds. 

He was already painfully hard, his tiny, yellow cock standing out between his legs like a tree on a field. Mika however wasn't done with his teasing yet. They were both naked by this point, their bean-like bodies shimmering with sweat. Mika leaned forward, his lips capturing the other's. He pushed his tongue inside the other's mouth, exploring the wet, slippery minion cave shyly. Yuu let out a moan, his hips jerking upwards, seeking some sort of friction. 

As the blond minion pulled away, the minion underneath him was already flushed red and panting. Not being able to control his desperation anymore, Mika rubbed his leaking minion cock against the other's entrance, feeling the lube he had smeared there earlier on his dick. After he heard a long moan from the other, he pushed in, burying his dick into the sweet anal walls of his minion lover. 

"Shit...Yuu...you're so tight.." Mika moaned. He didn't know why he said that, because Yuu wasn't tight at all but he saw it in hentai once so he figured it was a good dirty talk. He got all his dirty talk from hentai after all, and it worked perfectly on Yuu. 

The smaller minion squirmed, feeling his insides being stretched out by Mika's cock. Mika slowly began to move, slipperly sloopy sounds squishing between them. It turned Mika on even further, because it reminded him how it sounds when Yuu shits. 

"M-mika...I'm gonna cum!!" Yuu screamed, his dick twitching uncontrollably. 

"M-me too!" Mika answered as he felt the tightness of Yuu's ass squeeze down on him. He couldn't take it anymore. The sweet wetness of his lover's ass was too much, a few more thrusts were enough to send him over the edge, filling his lover's ass with his yellow minion cum. 

Yuu came as well, his cum splattering across their chests and even on the wall because he's good at cumming so wide. (Mika praises him for that all the time.) 

Still high from their orgasms, Mika looked into Yuuichirou's eyes lovingly, petting his face with adoration. 

"Thanks for cumming on the wall now I don't have to paint it yellow."


	3. heterosexual lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ruka and reo find tru luv and yuu cries while jacking off cuz hes emo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ths is getting out of hand ¿¿¿??? thanks ruka <3  
> i was forced to write this  
> hmu at twitter for more minion smut @ahoge_boner

Ruka was a beautiful minion. Also, she was the only female minion. It was sad...because she was gay. She had to satisfy herself with minion cock, but she never truly liked it. 

Today was one of these days. Ruka was laying on her bed, spreading her breadstick legs and exposing her yellow smelly pussy. Mika stared at her. He had never seen a thing like that. He was excited. Like a little puppy would wag his tail, he wagged his dick. 

"Ruka..." a broken moan escaped the blond minion's lips, turning Ruka on even further. Her pussy was already overflowing with yellow love juice, and Mika was excited to taste it. 

He leaned down, giving her minion pussy a long lick. Ruka shuddered. She was used to being treated like that by male minions. But it still excited her every time. Mika continued to work on her pussy until it was wet like soggy bread. She was breathing heavily, her bean-like body glistering with sweat as her boobs bounced erotically. 

"Very erotic," Yuu said, finally crawling on the bed as well. His dick was already hard, overflowing like a waterfall with pre-cum. Yuu probably should see a doctor. I am concerned, Yuu. 

As Ruka was ready for penetration, Mika pushed his dick against her twitching entrance. She was so excited, moans leaked from her mouth the whole time. As Mika finally pushed in, a long moan rippled from her mouth. She was never filled by a cock this thick. It was amazing, her minion mind went fuzzy with lust. 

Yuu, feeling abandoned, watched the whole thing while stroking his watering cock. Though, he could also be pissing, he wasn't sure at that moment. He couldn't hide the lust that pulsed through his yellow minion body. Just as Mika started to move, slapping Ruka's insides like mashed potatoes, somebody slammed the door open and screamed. 

"YOOOO, RUKA'S MINE," the person screamed. 

It was also a female. It was Reo– a friend from Yuuichirou. She was already naked, who knows why, and walked towards the bed. Ruka's eyes widened at that sight. Pussy and boobs. Her mouth watered at that thought. 

"Ruka..." Reo said, her lovely minion eyes locking with Ruka's. 

Ruka was speechless. She just watched how Reo got on top of her, sitting on her face. She noticed the thick smell of arousal and immediately started eating her out like crazy. She was born for this. She was the #1 lesbian. Reo moaned like crazy above her, her vagina overflowing with yellow juice. 

Mika started to moved as well again, causing Ruka to moan through the whole thing. Yuuichirou just cried as he jacked himself off. Nobody wanted to fuck him. And besides, he looked like an emo anyway so it fitted. 

"IM GONNA CUM IN YOUR MINION PUSSY" Mika screamed as his thrusts got faster, eventually stilling as he filled Ruka with his thick minion seed. 

Reo came at the same time, screaming Ruka's name as her love juices dripped all over her face. It didn't take long for Ruka to cum as well, turned on by seeing so much pussy. 

Mika pulled out, witnessing how his thick yellow cum dripped out of Ruka. 

Yuuichirou lost his boner by now, and was just crying, hugging himself like an idiot. 

Nobody cared though. 

And that was how Ruka the lesbian who did heterosexual stuff finally found her true love.


	4. DADDY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guren & minion yuu. guren calls him daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u ana

Yuu crawled onto the bed as best as he could with his tiny spaghetti arms. On the bed was Guren, lying there still as his hands were tied to the bed. He was naked and aroused, his cock standing up, looking like the red popsicle Yuu ate earlier. 

Yuu walked towards him and grabbed his thighs, smiling when he heard the man gasp above him. He skillfully spread his legs, admiring his twitching entrance. It was already wet with lube, and Yuu could feel his yellow cock hardening at that sight. The minion took of his hideous pants, his bean body now exposed. Guren stared at him, violet eyes filled with lust. He had never seen such a beauty before– the perfect, yellow skin and his emerald made his knees weak. 

Yuu grabbed his ten inch cock, throbbing with need. He placed it at the other's entrance, slowly pushing the tip in. As the man above him cried out, he thrusted forward with one sharp motion, burying his length completely inside the man. How Guren could take a 10 inch cock was unexplainable. Anyway, Yuu panted, his yellow cheeks turning red. Saliva dripped down from the corners of his lips as he felt the man clenching down on him. 

Without asking if it'd be okay, he started moving, slamming his yellow minion dick inside the other over and over again. Moans and mewls escaped Guren's lips as he bucked his hips, his back slightly arching off the mattress. 

"D-daddy..." Guren moaned, lost in lust that the minion gave to him. 

"What was that?" Yuu asked, unsure if he had simply misheard what the other said. However, his hips never stopped– He kept thrusting in and out of the other, his cock leaking yellow pre-cum already. 

Guren's cock hung between his legs neglected, fluids dripping from his tip non-stop. Yuu had the urge to jack him off, but his tiny minion hands were too short. 

"D-daddy..." Guren repeated, this time sobbing, tears falling from his eyes. 

Yuu came instantly at that sight, shooting his yellow cum inside Guren's ass. The man squirmed and came as well, his cum splattering across his chest. As Yuu pulled out, he smirked. 

"I hope you're pregnant so I'm really a daddy."


End file.
